Vs. Regigigas
Vs. Regigigas is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 1/19/2018. Story Paul, Reggie and Zoey leave the Battle Pyramid, heading back to Snowpoint City. Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway, Dawn and Brandon watch them go. Dawn: I can’t believe they are just leaving like that. After that comment. Ian: I know we had other plans, but we’ll be taking a slight detour. Brandon: Well, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors, Ian. However, I must be going. Maria is most likely… A jeep speeds towards them, Samuel driving. Maria is in the passenger’s seat. Maria: Pyramid King Brandon! The temple is under attack! Brandon: What?! Samuel: When we had gotten there, there was already a large group of people there! Wearing tactical outfits and hordes of Pokémon! Brandon: We need to get back there right away! Ian: Brandon! Let us go with you! Brandon: Of course. I could do with your strength. Now let us hurry! The group runs after Brandon to head inside the Battle Pyramid, Crystal, Conway and Dawn looking confused. Samuel drives the jeep inside. Crystal: Why aren’t we heading there?! The jeep is the fastest way! Ian: (Grins) No it’s not. They make it to the control room, when the turbines of the Battle Pyramid come out. The group gasps as the Battle Pyramid takes flight, heading towards the Snowpoint Temple. Crystal: It can fly! I forgot that this is what we saw flying overhead! Conway: Remarkable! How can a structure of this size fly like this?! Dawn: This is truly incredible! Ian: It got us into trouble once. But this time it’ll be an advantage. Brandon: Let us hope so. Conway: So, what’s at the Snowpoint Temple? Maria: It is a Legendary Pokémon known as Regigigas. The legends state that it saved this land from a volcanic eruption with its followers, Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Afterwards, it went into a state of deep sleep, with its three followers transforming into pillars to seal its power away. I do not know how they managed to learn about it though. No one knows if the legends are true or not. Brandon: They think so. The Snowpoint Temple is already in sight. As is the enemy. The group looks out the window, seeing hundreds of Skarmory and Metang floating through the airspace, firing Flash Cannon and Sludge Bomb attacks at them. The Battle Pyramid takes heavy damage, as one of the turbines is hit. Samuel: We’ve lost a turbine! We’re going down! Brandon: Brace yourselves! The Battle Pyramid crashes down in the snowy forest on the way to the temple, destroying several trees. Everyone is fine from the crash, but shook up. Brandon: Come on! We have no time to lose. Samuel, you stay and see if you can fix the turbine. The rest of us will have to take the jeep. Conway: If all of us go, that’s still six people. The jeep will be lucky to fit five at best. Ian: Don’t worry about that. We’ve got a trained Rapidash rider on hand. (Looks at Dawn) Think you can take on one more? Dawn: (Proud) It would be my pleasure. End Scene Brandon drives the jeep through the forest, with Maria, Crystal and Conway with him. Dawn and Ian ride on Rapidash’s back, Dawn spurring it along as Piplup hangs onto Ian’s shoulder for dear life. They come out of the forest, the horde of Skarmory and Metang in the air. Ian: Now guys! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: Star! Staraptor flies by Rapidash, Piplup letting go of Ian’s shoulder to land on his back, flying towards the swarm. Crystal chooses Pelipper, which flies after Staraptor. Pelipper: Pelipper! Crystal: Pelipper! Push them away with Hydro Pump! Ian: And Piplup, Bubble Beam! Pelipper spews a powerful Hydro Pump, tearing through the Skarmory swarm while Piplup’s Bubble Beam takes on the swarm of Metang. They approach the temple, where Voss and Hunter J’s men stand by outside, seeing them approach. Voss: So it is Pyramid King Brandon! Someone send word to Hunter J! Everyone else, attack! The hunters choose a swarm of Golbat, led by Voss’ Crobat. Voss’ top men choose their Pokémon alongside him, with Golem, Rhyhorn, Nidoking, Sandslash and Donphan coming out. The Skarmory and Metang begin to regroup as Pelipper and Piplup engage them again. Ian: We need to get inside. You think Rapidash can charge through that grouping? Dawn: How about you ask a more difficult task for us? Rapidash, let us show off your Bounce attack! Rapidash whinnies with enthusiasm, as the Golem, Rhyhorn, Nidoking, Sandslash and Donphan fire giant boulders for Rock Tomb at them. Rapidash Bounces off its hooves into the air, then again off one of the boulders. Rapidash soars high over the group, heading at the Crobat and Golbat swarm. Dawn: Fire Blast! Rapidash breathes a powerful fire stream, which erupts into five points for Fire Blast. Crobat and the Golbat are all blown away as Rapidash lands gracefully behind the grunts, dashing off into the cave. Brandon swings the jeep to park, as Crystal and Conway get out first. Conway: Looks like it’s our job to bust through these guys! Nosepass, Slowking, come on out! Conway throws his Pokéball and Lure Ball, choosing Nosepass and Slowking. Nosepass: Nose! Slowking: Slow! Crystal: Pachirisu, Misdreavus, you come out too! Crystal throws her two Pokéballs, choosing Pachirisu and Misdreavus. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Misdreavus: Miss miss! Nosepass stomps the ground, creating gold energy cracks that release Earth Power at the advancing Ground Pokémon while Slowking washes them back with a wave from Water Pulse. Pachirisu fires Discharge at the Golbat swarm while Misdreavus immobilizes them with Screech. Brandon gets out of the jeep with Maria. Brandon: Dusknoir! I need your assistance! Brandon opens an Ultra Ball, choosing Dusknoir. Dusknoir: Dusk! Conway: Is that, an evolved Dusclops? Brandon: It is! I evolved it with an artifact that I found in a dig, known as the Reaper Cloth! Dusknoir, take me and Maria around this group with Shadow Sneak! Dusknoir wraps its arms around Brandon and Maria as they sink into its shadow. The shadow travels along the ground, popping up again inside the tunnel into the temple. Hunter J, with a sling on her right arm, rides on her Salamence, where she’s in a shrine room with a blue gem surrounded by a rock, ice and steel pillar. Salamence fires Hyper Beam, destroying the rock pillar. J: Excellent. Now the next one. Salamence fires Hyper Beam, destroying the ice pillar. Rapidash comes rushing in, charging right at her. Ian: J! J: Oh, I remember you. Salamence, keep them away. Salamence fires Hyper Beam at them, Rapidash Bouncing into the air to dodge it. Salamence circles the room, avoiding being rammed head on. Dawn: Do not think you can dodge our elegance! Fire Blast! Ian: No, wait! Rapidash uses Fire Blast, as Salamence speeds out of the way. The Fire Blast hits the steel pillar, causing it to snap in the middle and fall over. The blue gem in the middle of the room begins to flash, as J grins with anticipation. J: Finally. My client will be most pleased. The gem flashes a blinding light, everyone shielding their eyes. Regigigas towers over them all, flexing its muscles. Regigigas: Regi! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon. It is believed to have shaped Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of clay, ice, and magma. Rapidash lands and runs towards the entrance of the room, as Salamence circles behind it. Regigigas surveys its environment, a bit groggy. Regigigas: Regi. Ian: It’s sleepy. J: Perfect catching conditions. Hyper Beam! Salamence fires Hyper Beam, hitting Regigigas in the back. Regigigas stumbles forward before turning around to find the source of the attack. It spots Salamence, and shoots its hand after it, fingers glowing white. Salamence dodges as Regigigas’ fingers drill into the rock wall, it making a fist and crushing the wall in its hand. Regigigas points its other hand at Salamence, firing a Hyper Beam after it. Salamence dodges it, it hitting the ceiling and the boulders falling towards Rapidash. Dawn: Rapidash, move! Rapidash takes off running, but the collision of boulders lifts it off the ground, being hit by a piece of debris. Rapidash skids off the ground, Dawn and Ian being flung off. Ian gets up while Dawn takes another moment. Regigigas fires another Hyper Beam after Salamence, which soars straight towards Ian and Dawn. Ian: Dawn! Ian runs in front of Dawn, positioning himself to shield her from the attack. Dusknoir comes out of a shadow in the ground, taking the Hyper Beam for him. Ian is confused, as he sees Brandon and Maria join them. Maria: We’re too late! Regigigas is freed! Salamence fires Hyper Beam at Regigigas, which counters with its own Hyper Beam. Regigigas’ attack pushes through, blasting Salamence away. J scowls at this. J: We’re at a disadvantage here. Pull back to position B! Salamence flies out of the cave, as Regigigas approaches them. Dawn returns Rapidash, as Brandon throws three Ultra Balls. Regirock, Regice and Registeel come out. Brandon: Hold it off! We must calm it down! Regirock fires Hyper Beam, Regice Zap Cannon and Registeel Flash Cannon. The three attacks hit Regigigas, as it begins walking towards them. The cave is beginning to collapse on them, Brandon looking around. Brandon: Seal our path off! Trap it in here! Dusknoir, get us out of here! Dusknoir takes the trainers and uses Shadow Sneak to take them out of the cave. Salamence flies out of the cave, showing that Voss and the other grunts are all defeated. Crystal, Conway, Pachirisu, Misdreavus, Nosepass, Slowking, Pelipper, Piplup and Staraptor are all there, the Pokémon looking exhausted. J: (Furious) Can’t you do anything right?! That Regigigas is coming out any moment! Voss: (Groans) Apologies, ma’am. J: Uragh! I’ll handle them myself! J throws two Pokéballs, choosing Ariados and Drapion. The two growl at Crystal’s and Conway’s team, Crystal letting out a groan. Crystal: Oh come on! Now we have to worry about these guys?! Drapion fires Pin Missile at them, while Ariados releases Infestation, the blue energy bugs traveling across the ground towards them. Nosepass uses Earth Power as Slowking uses Protect to stop the attacks. Misdreavus fires Psybeam at Ariados while Pelipper fires Hydro Pump at Drapion. Ariados is blasted back but Drapion blocks it with Cross Poison. Staraptor flies in with Aerial Ace while Piplup spins with Drill Peck, Drapion intercepting the two with its arms. Pachirisu then rams it with Spark, forcing it back. Crystal: Nice! Several strands of Spider Web shoot out, wrapping all around the trainers and Pokémon. Misdreavus is the only one unaffected, firing Psybeam at Ariados. Drapion intercepts the attack, being immune while Ariados uses Toxic Thread, poisoning everyone while they are pinned down to the ground. Misdreavus looks back, becoming angry. Misdreavus: Miss! Misdreavus screeches, as it forms a Shadow Ball in front of its mouth. It fires Shadow Ball, striking Drapion. Crystal: Misdreavus! You learned Shadow Ball! Misdreavus: Miss. Hunter J and Salamence position themselves outside the cave entrance, when Dusknoir rises out of the shadows with the group. Salamence fires a multi-colored Dragon Pulse, Dusknoir being hit hard and defeated. Brandon: Dusknoir! Ian: Vespiquen! Attack Order! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Vespiquen. Vespiquen: Vespi! Vespiquen glows yellow, releasing a swarm of energy grubs from her abdomen. Salamence breathes Flamethrower, the attacks hitting and canceling each other out. Ian: Power Gem! Vespiquen fires a red energy blast from her gem, Salamence getting grazed by it. J grimaces, shaky in holding on with one arm. The sound of stomping occurs, everyone looking back at the cave. Brandon: This isn’t good. I thought my Pokémon were sealing the cave off! Maria: Perhaps, they have become its followers like the legends stated?! Regigigas walks out of the tunnel, accompanied by Regirock, Regice and Registeel. J: Enough of this! Hunter J points her cannon at Regigigas, firing it. Regirock leaps into the air, taking the laser and becoming a gold statue. Hunter J fires again, Regice blocking this time. Salamence fires Hyper Beam, hitting the ground and raising a smokescreen for J to fire again. Registeel is hit this time, as J goes again. Ian: Vespiquen! Use your Attack Order like a tornado! Form a shield! Vespiquen releases Attack Order, them forming a tornado shield around Regigigas. The Attack Order is hit by the laser, part of it becoming petrified. Regigigas: (Glowing brightly) REGI! Regigigas lets off a powerful aura, cracking the surrounding terrain. Voss and the grunts begin running away, when they are swept up in the force, knocked out. J: Worthless! Dawn: What is going on?! Maria: It is Regigigas’ ability, Slow Start! After awakening, it takes some time for Regigigas to reach its full power. This is an indication, that it has reached there. Regigigas speeds forward, startling Salamence as it stops right in front of it. Regigigas grabs Salamence in its fingers, using Crush Grip on it. The shockwave released from it blows Hunter J off Salamence, crashing into the rubble nearby. Her arm cannon smashes into a rock, being destroyed. Hunter J groans as she forces the remnants off her hand with her foot. She turns, seeing Drapion and Ariados defeated. J: Tsk! Fine! You haven’t seen the last of me! Hunter J returns Ariados and Drapion, as a weakened Salamence glides over and picks her up. Salamence soars off, as Regigigas roars loudly. Regigigas: Regi! Maria: Regigigas! Regigigas looks down at Maria and Brandon. Brandon: I know you have just awoken. But can you please revive your followers and my friends? Regigigas looks at the frozen Pokémon, nodding its head. It touches each of them, as they glow with blue energy and return to normal. Brandon: Thank you. Regigigas: Regi. Regigigas walks back into the cave, leaving the group behind. Maria: (Sighs) We will have to rebuild the temple. Brandon: I shall stay and assist with that. Me and my Pokémon will help act as guardians for it. Now, (Looking at the hunters) To turn these thugs into the authorities. Ian, Vespiquen and Dawn go over and help Crystal, Conway and the other Pokémon from the webs, with Misdreavus helping as well. Ian: Vespiquen, I liked that version of Attack Order. Adds a bit more force to it. Vespiquen: Vespi. Ian: It’ll be useful. In our full battle against Paul. Main Events * Hunter J tries to capture Regigigas but fails. * Dawn's Rapidash is revealed to have learned Bounce. * Crystal's Misdreavus learns Shadow Ball. * Brandon's Dusclops is revealed to have evolved into a Dusknoir. * Ian confirms that he and Paul agreed to a full battle. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Brandon * Maria * Samuel * Paul (cameo) * Reggie (cameo) * Zoey (cameo) Villains * Bounty Hunters ** Hunter J ** Voss ** Hunter J's Henchmen Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Staraptor (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Nosepass (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Dusknoir (Brandon's) * Regirock (Brandon's) * Regice (Brandon's) * Registeel (Brandon's) * Salamence (Hunter J's) * Ariados (Hunter J's) * Drapion (Hunter J's) * Golem (Voss') * Crobat (Voss') * Skarmory (henchmen's, dozens) * Metang (henchmen's, dozens) * Golbat (henchmen's, dozens) * Nidoking (henchmen's) * Rhyhorn (henchmen's) * Sandslash (henchmen's) * Donphan (henchmen's) * Regigigas Trivia * Crystal's Misdreavus learning Shadow Ball marks the first time that any of the Pokémon she obtained on her own (not counting Pelipper) have learned more than four moves. * Ian's Vespiquen learns to use Attack Order as a tornado to attack and defend. * Ian recognizes Dawn's proficient skills in riding. * Hunter J's injured arm occurs from an event that, when this episode debuted, had not aired yet in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. This was due to me altering the schedule of airing of this series that caused this to occur. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc